After Hours
by silverxtears
Summary: What goes on in the Library after the lights turn off and the doors are locked. Monsters run loose and strange and mysterious things happen. What else, Hermione and Draco are locked in the Library together...
1. 9 pm

_**After Hours**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Chapter One – 9 p.m._

Hermione Granger sat in a dark corner of the Library quietly turning the page of her book _Hogwarts: A History_ that she read in the light from her wand. It was not the first time that she had discovered new chapters in this book, though she had read it countless times before. Her teeth gently nibbled her bottom lip as she read and re-read the paragraph. Sighing she put the book down. She was too tired to read. Carefully she put the old volume back onto the shelf, once again reprimanding herself for leaving her copy at home.

"So Potter let his little Mudblood run around by herself late at night. What could he have been thinking?" A familiar voice said making Hermione freeze.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She spat picking up her bag as she turned around to see the tall blonde sneering down at her.

"That is none of your business Granger," he said lazily watching her with his cold grey eyes.

"Get out of my way Ferret," Hermione said trying and failing to push him out of her way.

"Why should I?" He drawled, not moving.

"Because," Hermione said looking down at her watch, "it's almost nine o'clock. Do you know what happens at nine o'clock Malfoy? The Library closes, the doors are locked and whoever is in here stays here until morning. Trust me; you don't want to be locked inside the Library at night. _Hogwarts: A History_ says-"

"Shut up know-it-all-Mudblood, I don't need the lecture," Draco said rolling his eyes at her. "Well, I must be going, but I'm afraid _you_ won't be. Won't it be fun if _you_ were locked in the Library all night? Have fun Muddy," with that he pushed her causing her books to go flying. Hermione glared up at him, but he was gone.

"Stupid little Ferret," Hermione grumbled as she quickly picked up all of her books and shoved them unceremoniously into her pack. Hurriedly she made a dash for the exit it.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding…_

It was nine o'clock and Hermione Granger was locked inside the Library…

"Bugger," a voice said from near the exit. Hermione ran up to find that she wasn't alone in being locked in the Library. Oh, but she wished she was. She was locked in the Library with none other then Draco Malfoy. Could her day get any better?

Suddenly all of the lights that illuminated the vast shelves of books went out. She was left in the pitch black. Hermione opened her eyes wide, but found that she could not see a thing. She began to panic.

"Breath, Hermione. Breath," she told herself taking deep breaths. "Oh Merlin," she said as her breathing became uneven. "Why did the lights have to go out?" she whined. "Merlin help me," Hermione said as she faced her worse fear… the dark.

"Calm down Granger," a voice said as a light was lit. Looking up Hermione saw Draco with his wand lit. Quickly Hermione grabbed her own wand and lit it.

"Couldn't get out huh Malfoy?" She sneered at him.

"At least I'm not the one afraid of the dark," he said cheekily.

"That's the least of my worries now," Hermione sighed as she looked up at the stacks of books. She started wishing that she hadn't read that chapter in _Hogwarts: A History_.

The sound of falling books not far off made both teenagers jump. Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked around trying to see what had made the books fall. Unknowingly she moved a little closer to Draco.

"What afraid of a little wind?" he scoffed.

"Malfoy all the windows are shut and locked. Wind did not knock over those books," Hermione said and she saw Draco's eyes go wide.

"Liar," he hissed though he was positive that she was right. He cursed the know-it-all. If it wasn't for her he would have been out of the Library and back in his bed. But no, she just had to blabber on about _Hogwarts: A History_.

He had already read _Hogwarts: A History_ and he knew about the chapter that talked about the Library.

_Hogwarts Library is one of the oldest and most vast collections of magic history in the wizarding world. It is also a point of speculation and mystery to most wizards and witches. What exactly goes on in the Hogwarts Library after hours? No one is certain and there is only one account of a student being locked in there after hours and able to recount what had happened to him. The other students were either admitted to St. Mungo's, unable to recount what had happened or otherwise were never found._

Then it went on to talk about something else, but Draco didn't quite remember what that other part was. So the other students either never turned up or went insane. _That makes me feel loads better,_ he thought sarcastically.

CRASH!

Hermione and Draco both looked to the right. Something was coming closer. Draco could hear the footsteps of something, it sounded like it was walking on four legs.

CRASH!

Whatever it was kept on knocking into the books and toppling them over. Draco felt his heart eat rocket as the sound of crashing books drew closer and closer.

CRASH!

"M-Malfoy," Hermione stuttered and he looked down at the frizzy haired girl. She looked like she was about to cry. _What happened t Gryffindor bravery_, he thought, but knew this was no time to voice that particular thought.

"What Granger," he snapped, successful in hiding his anxiety of the crashing of the books.

"It changed direction," she said calming herself slightly. There was an eerie silence then…

CRASH!

Draco jumped slightly; this crash had come from right behind him.

"Nox," he said hurriedly putting out the light. "Granger, it is coming towards the light put it out."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Granger put out the light!" Draco ordered.

"I-I," she stammered. Draco ignored her, grabbed her wand and put it out. He stood next to the quaking girl as a dark figure passed by them. Draco could just barely make out the outline of it in the frail moonlight that had begun to shine through the windows. It was large and the light made its small red eyes gleam. Whatever it was passed by them continuing to crash into bookshelves as it went.

"Great job Granger, you nearly got us killed," Draco hissed as he lighted her wand once more and slammed it into her hands. He lighted his and waited for her to slow down her breathing.

"What was that?" She finally managed to blurt out.

"You mean you don't know Granger? I thought you knew everything," Draco sneered.

Hermione was taken aback by this comment. Was it an insult or a compliment? It sounded like a compliment almost, or as close to a compliment as Draco Malfoy would give her.

"Do _you_ know?" She countered.

"No, but I don't boast about knowing everything," he retorted.

Hermione bristled angrily, but her anger faded as Draco began to walk away. Instead it filled with worry and fear. She did not want to be left alone in the Library, especially when it was dark.

"Malfoy, Malfoy! Wait! Where are you going?" Hermione asked running to keep up.

"What is the Mudblood afraid of the dark?" He sneered.

"So what if I am?"

He didn't answer her; instead he continued walking in silence.

"I think it would be best if we didn't split up," Hermione said. "Though I would prefer not to spend a moment more then necessary in your presence, I don't think it would be wise to go separate ways."

She shivered as she thought about the large form with red eyes. Draco opened his mouth to answer and…

CRASH!

They both froze in fear and turned towards the crash. It was directly behind them. Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw…

**a/n I'm evil and love cliff hangers. What can I say? Only that you'll only find out what happens if you REVIEW! See ya next time for the second installment of _After Hours_.**

**silvertears**


	2. 9:30 pm

_**After Hours**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did would I be writing this?**

_Chapter Two – 9:30 p.m._

_Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw…_

Large familiar fierce yellow eyes which shone eerily out of the dark. Small sharp pointy teeth were barred. Not to mention the four paws with five sharp claws each. The ears twitched on top of the head, turning in the direction of Hermione's gasp.

"Granger," Draco said looking towards Hermione. Hermione stared down at the animal in wonder.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked picking up Crookshanks and cooing to him gently.

"That _thing_ belongs to you?" Draco asked in annoyance, taking in the strange appearance to the animal that he assumed was a cat.

"First of all he is not a _thing_, he is a cat. A gorgeous cat, aren't you baby," Hermione cooed at him again, petting his slightly squashed head. "You going to follow mummy baby?" She asked putting him down.

"Meow," Crookshanks said indignantly before leaping into Draco's arms.

"Traitor," Hermione muttered darkly under her breath as Crookshanks purred under Draco's touch. _It figures_, Hermione thought. She showered him with love and affection, bought him toys, fed him, and gave him everything a cat could want and to whom does he turn to? Draco Malfoy of course!

"I think your cat is a great judge of character Granger," Draco said smugly.

"Yeah, well that makes one of us," Hermione snapped striding forward. Draco placed Crookshanks down and he followed the tall blonde boy loyally.

"What are you looking for?"

Hermione ignored Draco as she continued to browse through the shelves. She knew it was here, she had put it there only a few moments ago. She glanced at her watch; it was only a few minutes past nine.

"Granger, I asked you a question," Draco said angrily.

"I'm looking for a book," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I never would have guessed," Draco sneered.

"_Hogwarts: A History_, it has a section on Hogwarts Library," she explained further.

"I know that," he snapped.

"I remember the first paragraph, but not what follows. I _do_ know that it has something to do with some of the myths about what goes on in the Library after hours though." Hermione muttered titles to herself as she let her finger slide along the worn books. Some dust was disturbed in her search causing small puffs to roll into her face. After a few coughing fits she continued her search. Hermione froze as she stopped her finger over the spot where _Hogwarts: A History_ should have been. It wasn't there though; instead there was just the familiar space that let her know that the book she was looking for was out.

"Granger, what's taking you so long?" Draco asked moving over to where the small witch was gazing over titles.

"It's not here! I swear that I put it right here!" She shrieked.

"Keep your voice down," Draco hissed, not wanting to attract that figure that they had seen earlier. He wanted to get out of this Library alive.

"Maybe I just put it back in the wrong spot," she muttered to herself. "It's not that books can just walk off by themselves."

Draco raised his eyebrow at this. _Of course books can walk of by themselves, _everyone_ knows that_, he thought to himself. He could see the answer click in Hermione's honey brown eyes.

"Merlin, books _can_ walk off by themselves, well in the magic world anyway," she said looking around worriedly. "We _need_ that book. I'm positive that it can explain what is going on!"

THUMP!

They spun around to see that a book had fallen off the shelf. It was a worn green covered book, but Draco didn't get to have too close a look, because suddenly the book began to levitate and start moving towards them.

"DUCK!" Draco shouted quickly lying down onto the floor. Looking over he saw Hermione's eyes wide with wonder. The book zoomed over them and she quickly got up and began running after it.

"Where are you going?" He asked running after her, Crookshanks prancing after him.

"I'm following the book, it will lead us to _Hogwarts: A History_," she said as she quickly dropped her bag that she had been tugging along with her the entire time.

_You know that it is serious when Hermione Granger leaves her books in the middle of the Library to run after a floating book_, Draco thought as he raced after her.

"Why don't you just use your copy of _Hogwarts: A History_?" Draco asked after catching up to her.

"I left it at home," she said simply quickening her pace. "There!" She said pointing as the book hurtled around the corner.

They followed the book closer and closer to the center of the Library. Draco looked up at the large dark book shelves and raised his wand. Was it him or was the book getting higher up?

They rounded a corner and stopped as they looked around them. First of all they were lost. Second, they couldn't see the book any more. Third? They were somewhere in the middle of the Library, stuck with each other.

"Great going Granger, you got us lost," Draco sneered turning to the frizzy haired witch.

"_I_ got us lost? We wouldn't even be in the Library after hours if it wasn't for _you_," Hermione said glaring daggers at the tall blonde. "_You_ were the one who wasted time trying to insult me."

"_Trying_? I succeeded in insulting you. It was _you_ who went off about _Hogwarts: A History_, so therefore it is _your_ fault that we are stuck in here," Draco snarled. "Wait? Do you feel that wind?"

"I told you before the windows are closed, there is no…" But Hermione let her voice fade out as she felt a gust of air blow past her. "Where is that coming from?" She frowned. None of the windows were open, so where was the wind coming from?

The walls began to shake and the bookshelves trembled. Hermione looked up in horror at the large shelf in front of them that seemed as though it were about to topple over.

"Move," Draco snarled pushing her as her ran out of the aisle. They had moved just in time. The bookshelf tumbled down to the ground, which still quaked.

Hermione quickly scanned her memory for some reference to what could be happening. _It can't be an earthquake, there is a spell to prevent earthquakes from happening on Hogwarts ground._ Then what was it? _Not a hurricane, tornado or twister, Hogwarts ground is protected from those too._

Like dominos all of the books shelves fell to the floor and Hermione watched with an expression of horror and disbelief. What was happening? The wind began to pick up and both teenagers began to stagger as they fought against the wind.

"Come on, we have to keep moving before another one falls," Draco said taking the lead as Hermione was lost in her thoughts. Hermione followed him without a second thought. She was so used to Ron and Harry taking the lead while she thought that it was almost like second nature.

"What could it be," Hermione said frowning.

"Granger, can you move any faster. I swear I'll leave you," Draco shouted back to her over the roar of the wind. Hermione shook her head, and ran to catch up. She'd figure out what was going on when they reached safe ground.

The wind began to pick up as shelves fell faster and faster, papers and books swirled around them and Hermione and Draco were forced to the ground on more then one occasion due to a particularly thick volume flying towards them.

Hermione paused and looked down at her watch nine thirty, it read in luminous numbers. She was thankful that she had put a charm on this watch so that it worked in a magical environment.

"Granger, watch out!" Draco cried out. Hermione looked up in alarm, she stood frozen in fear as the large bookshelf in front of her began to fall down towards her…

**a/n Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter! Yes, I did leave an evil cliffy, but that's what I love! So you get to find out what happens to poor Hermione as long as you REVIEW. See you for the next installment of _After Hours_.**

**silvertears**


End file.
